walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Survivors (TV Series)/Terminus
The following is a list of all the different extras who represented the unnamed background survivors in Terminus in "A" and "No Sanctuary". As of Terminuns' destruction, most of the residents were killed or are left with an unknown fate as the fire spread and zombies invaded the community. *'A note to the editor': If there is an error, such as more than one entry for the same person, or incorrect images under one entry, please leave a message on the talk page for discussion before making major changes. Thank you! Several credited minor characters who are unnamed include: Broadcasting Woman, Terminus Resident 1, Terminus Butcher 1, Terminus Butcher 2, Terminus Guard Survivor #1 Summer Williams Houck as Terminus Resident 2 (Deceased) ;Season 4 *A - Observes Rick and the others when they come into the building, where they are searched for weapons. ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen, in the first flashback, shaking in fear as she is locked in the train cart. Takes out walkers with spear through fence, later seen being devoured by walkers as Carol walks by. Extra1 (A).png|"A" Resident 2 flashback.png|"No Sanctuary" Summer Williams Houck (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra5 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra5a (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusResidentDevoured.png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #2 Joe Foley ;Season 4 *A - Seen working with others, watches Rick and the others be searched for weapons, later points his gun at Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne. ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen setting Glenn down at feeding trough. Extra4 (A).png|"A" Extra4a (A).png|"A" Extra4 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #3 Keith Matlock ;Season 4 *A - Seen carrying a box, later points his gun at Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne. Rick notices him wearing Glenn's riot gear. Extra8 (A).png|"A" Survivor #4 Elizabeth Sellbock as "The Poncho Girl" (Deceased) ;Season 4 *A - Seen by Rick sitting down at a picnic table, wearing Daryl's poncho. When Rick takes Alex hostage, she stands up and stares at Rick. Later seen when Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl are cornered by the Terminus residents, this woman, without the poncho, can be seen crouching by a building with her gun. Extra9 (A).png|"A" Season five poncho girl.png|"A" (Behind the Scenes) Survivor #5 James Rodney Sims ;Season 4 *A - Seen by Rick looking through Bob's orange backpack. When Rick takes Alex hostage, this survivor stands up and stares at him. ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen dragging Bob after they throw a tear gas grenade into the train cart. Extra5 (A).png|"A" JRS-NoSanctuary.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #6 Bill Banks ;Season 4 *A - Seen working with others, watches Rick and the others be searched for weapons. ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen setting Daryl down with another resident later walks away. Extra3 (A).png|"A" Extra19 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" DreadlockTerminusResident.PNG|"No Sanctuary" DreadlockTerminusResident1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #7 ;Season 4 *A - Seen sitting down at table, later stands up and points gun at Rick. Extra7 (A).png|"A" Survivor #8 James Hamilton (Deceased) ;Season 4 *A - Shoots at the group, leading them to the train cart. ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - After clearing Rick's train car out with tear gas, he grabs and restrains Rick, then brings him to the pig troth to be knocked out. Extra6 (A).png|"A" Extra1 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-FullShot3.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #9 Philip Dido ;Season 4 *A - Shoots at Rick's group and killed Alex. Extra10 (A).png|"A" Survivor #10 Michael Morrison ;Season 4 *A - Points gun at Rick's group through outer Terminus fence. Extra12 (A).png|"A" Survivor #11 Marcelle Coletti ;Season 4 *A - Points gun at Rick's group through outer Terminus fence. Extra14 (A).png|"A" Survivor #12 Matt Murray (Deceased) Trivia: Is a stuntactor ;Season 4 *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. Extra15 (A).png|"A" Survivor #13 Zac Nichols as Terminus Captive ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen in both flashbacks, shaking in fear, locked in the train cart. Extra21 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" TerminusThenResident.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #14 Garrett Hammond ;Season 4 *A - Seen on rooftop, stopping Rick and his group from escaping by pointing gun at them. Extra16 (A).png|"A" Survivor #15 ;Season 4 *A - Seen on Terminus rooftop beside Gareth when Rick and the others are surrounded. ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen killing walkers at Terminus fence with others. Extra17 (A).png|"A" Terminus extra (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #16 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen killing walkers at fence with others. Terminus extra6 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #17 (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Shot in the chest by Rick. Termite-7.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #18 Patrick Williams ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - After clearing Rick's train car out with tear gas, he grabs and restrains Rick, then brings him to the pig troth to be knocked out. PatrickWilliams-Terminus.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Terminus extra4 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Extra2 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #19 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Shot briefly running on the rooftop with Gareth before he is shot at. Termite-6.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #20 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Helps restrain Bob and sets him down at the pig troth. Termite-5.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #21 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Helps restrain Daryl and sets him down at the pig troth. Termite-2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #22 Greg Rementer ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra9 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #23 Jamall Rashaud McMillan ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra10 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #24 Becky Decker ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra11 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #25 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra12 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #26 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary- Seen with others at Terminus fence shouting that a herd is coming. Extra13 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #27 Yan Dron (Deceased) Trivia: Is a stuntactor ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen lying on the ground trying to get away from walkers, later devoured face first. Extra8 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Termite-Bitten.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #28 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen running when Terminus is breached with another woman. Extra6 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #29 (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen shooting walkers, later killed by Carol Extra7 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #30 Elizabeth Davidovich ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen running when Terminus is breached with another man. Terminus woman blur.png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #31 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen running past a man being eaten with another man. Extra23 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #32 ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen running past a man being eaten with another woman. Extra22 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #34 Chuck Steak (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra16 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" ChuckSteak1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" ChuckSteak2.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #35 Duke Jackson (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra17 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Duke.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Duke1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #36 Chris Critter Antonucci (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra18 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" ChrisCritter.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusMan1-Stabbed.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #37 (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra20 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" JenniferBadger.PNG|"No Sanctuary" JenniferBadger1.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusExtras-Deaths.PNG|"No Sanctuary" TerminusWoman-Bit.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #38 Aaron Tarver (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra14 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" AaronTarver-NS.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #39 Preston Baker (Deceased) ;Season 5 *No Sanctuary - Seen with others shooting at walkers invading Terminus, later gunned down by Rick. Extra15 (No Sanctuary).png|"No Sanctuary" Preston4-NS.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Preston.PNG|"No Sanctuary" Survivor #40 Jay Pearson (Deceased) Trivia: Is a stuntactor *A - Seen aiming at Rick Grimes, who is holding Alex as a hostage. Later started shooting, when Rick, Carl Grimes , Daryl Dixon and Michonne started to run. Was thought to be the character of Albert, before Benjamin Papac was announced to be playing the character. Extra11 (A).png|"A" Survivor #41 Bob Fisher (Deceased) Trivia: Is a stuntactor ;Season 4 *A - Extra13 (A).png|"A" Captive #1 (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Had throat slit by Terminus butchers. Terminus captive3 (season five trailer).png|"No Sanctuary" Captive #2 (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Had throat slit by Terminus butchers. Terminus captive 2.png|"No Sanctuary" Captive #3 Michael Morrison (Deceased) *No Sanctuary - Had throat slit by Terminus butchers. Terminus captive 1.png|"No Sanctuary" Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Terminus Category:Background Characters Category:Season 4 Characters